gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Gustavo Mota
Mexican |affiliations=Vagos (formerly) Michael De Santa Trevor Philips Franklin Clinton Lester Crest |businesses = Freelance gunman |voice = Reza Salazar |aka = Gus}} Gustavo "Gus" Mota is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing as a Heist Crew Member in Grand Theft Auto V and as a minor character in Grand Theft Auto Online. Description Gustavo Mota is a Hispanic professional gunman whith prior affiliation with the Vagos. Gustavo is an expert in the use of guns and weapon choice, making him one of the best choices of gunman in the game, but his heist cut is also the highest of all the gunman: 14%. History Background Little is known about Gustavo's life prior to the events of GTA V. He mentions that he was originally a member of the Vagos and used to make small drug heists for the gang. During the The Paleto Score he says that his first major heist was against a security van and that he got two hundred thousand dollars from the score, but most part was delivered to the Vagos. Thanks to the money he kept for himself, he was able to get out of the gang and began to work independently. Events of GTA Online Gustavo Mota was arrested for an unknown reason before the events of GTA Online, and was being held in Paleto Bay Sheriff's Office. In Bust Out, Lester asks the GTA Online Protagonist to rescue him from a Prison Bus taking him from Paleto Bay to Bolingbroke Penitentiary via the Senora Freeway. Once rescued, the Online Protagonist takes him to Lester's Warehouse, where he lays low, presumably until the events of GTA V. Events of GTA V Gustavo is one of the people Michael De Santa, Trevor Philips and Franklin Clinton can choose as their crew member, he can be selected as gunman in all the heists, Lester says that he is a pro and that there is not much else to say about him, Gustavo will survive and will be fully successful in any heist in which he is selected. Skills Gustavo's skills include: *Max Health *Accuracy *Shoot Rate *Weapon Choice Mission Appearences ;GTA V *The Jewel Store Job (Optional) *The Paleto Score (Optional) *The Bureau Raid (Optional) *The Big Score (Optional) GTA Online *Bust Out Trivia *Because of Gustavo being a name used in some Hispanic countries, his last name "Mota" may be a reference to the slang term for marijuana in Spanish, which is Mota. * If the player picks Packie and Gus for The Bureau Raid then Gus will be caught in the explosion but gets injured as opposed to being killed if the player picks a gunman with lower skills. * He might be involved already with the "expert" level crew members of heist robbers for Lester Crest, along with Paige Harris and Eddie Toh. And it is probable that his incarceration during the events of GTA Online might be linked to a botched work, considering Lester's duty to set him free. Gallery File:GustavoMota-GTAV.jpg Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Characters in GTA Online Category:Heist Crew Members ru:Густаво Мота